


Worthless

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [28]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Mentions of Blood, POV Muriel, Self-Hatred, Wordcount: 100, inner monologue, takes place just after the arena fight in asra’s storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Muriel couldn’t pull himself back to the present when he hit Asra in the colliseum, and he beats himself up for allowing harm to come to Asra after the fight has finally ended and he’s allowed to escape. He doesn’t want to be the Scourge of the South.He didn’t ask for this life.





	Worthless

_ You made him bleed.  _

Muriel shakes his head like a dog to banish the thought. The lack of rattling chains to accompany the motion only serves to further his anxiety, accomplishing the opposite of what he’d intended. 

_ You drew his blood. Asra trusted you. You let him down. You made him bleed.  _

_ Worthless.  _

_ You’re every bit as worthless as Lucio believed.  _

It takes every ounce of self-control he possesses to keep from returning to his hut. He wants to be alone. He wants to replace his chains. He deserves them,  _ needs  _ them. 

_ Worthless.  _

_ You drew first blood.  _

_ You are  _ **_nothing._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Muriel staring at Asra in a daze when he began to bleed just hit a chord with me, man. It’s been at least a week since I hit that point (and subsequently got stuck again waiting for coins), but I keep thinking about it. _And I mean... seeing Muriel without his chains was an added bonus. That boy is SMOKIN._
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
